Lily Luna Potter
by Mormon98
Summary: The wizarding world has been left in shock. Lily Luna Potter , daughter to head Auror Harry Potter and legendary Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginerva Potter nee Weasley, is in fact a squib. You read it here first at Witch Weekly- Rita Skeeter. With Lily as a squib what happens with the family? And who is the mysterious boy on the scene?
1. Potter-Weasley Clan Shock

**Potter-Weasley Clan Shock**

Daughter to the ever famous Boy-who-Lived, Lily has had her whole childhood documented. Not one thing happened that hasn't been left unsaid here at Witch Weekly: when she had her first tooth, her first haircut and most importantly; her first day at school. But we now bring you the most shocking news so far. Lily Luna Potter is a squib. Yes you have read it right. Lily Luna Potter, daughter to head Auror Harry Potter and legendary Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginerva Potter nee Weasley, is in fact a squib.

On the 17th April 2008 the youngest Potter to date was born in St Mungos at 2:39 in the morning. The youngest Potter inherited the ever famous Weasley hair and Mr Potter's favourite eyes, his wife's. Over the past 10 years the wizarding world has sat and watched the young girl grow waiting for a sign of magic. Finally after 10 years of waiting it has been confirmed by the professionals at St Mungos that the child hold no magical capabilities. A representative from St Mungos said "It is unusual to have a squib child however it does occur even in the most unfortunate of circumstances. All we can hope is that Lily Luna lives a full life without magic and wish her luck."

With the middle child (Albus Severus Potter) sorted into Slytherin just two years ago and the recent divorce of none other than Charlie Weasley to his most recent love interest it seems that the Potter-Weasley clan is suffering and so we here at Witch Weekly wish the family the best of luck in times of their obvious hardships.

The family have yet to release a statement on the heart breaking matter. Stay reading for more information on this unfortunate situation.

-Rita Skeeter


	2. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily's POV**

My name is Lily Luna Potter. I am the third child of the famous 'Golden couple' and the first squib in my whole families' history. I was diagnosed as a squib by professionals at St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at the age of 10 after my parents realised that I was yet to show any signs of magical capabilities. Being me, I had shown none. I know what you are all thinking "oh that poor child" but I don't care, honest. Oh who am I kidding, I would kill to have magic- not that I would ever tell my parents that.

"Lily Luna get downstairs right now young lady" I hear my father shout. What am I in trouble for now? I honestly can't remember. I'm always in trouble for something.

Sitting up I attempt to roll out of bed which is actually hard when all you want to do is sleep. Pulling on my silk kimono-style dressing gown that my Uncle Bill bought me from Japan, I stumble down the attic stairs from my bedroom. Because I live at home permanently, seeing as I can't go to Hogwarts being a squib an' all, my dad converted the attic into a bedroom so that I have a whole large amount of space to myself full of electrical stuff where no magic can affect the electrical connections or something, at least that's what my Aunt Hermione told me when she created the spell walls or something. I even have an ensuite which is literally like a life saver when my brothers come home during the holidays. Speaking of which I am pretty sure it is the day they come home from Hogwarts for the summer.

I walked in through the doorway hoping that nobody would notice me but of course I have no luck. I'm a Potter after all and luck just doesn't exist for us. There was a very awkward silence as I made my way over to the table and sat down in the unoccupied seat. This seat had always been mine since as long as I could remember. I saw Mum frown at me from the grill where she was frying a mound of bacon. I gave a small smile to my Dad in the hopes that he will back me up, however my Dad seems to be cleverly avoiding my gaze behind his morning Daily Prophet, before taking a piece of toast from the centre of the table and piling it into my mouth just so that nobody would talk to me. Yet again luck was not on my side.

"Lily you're going to be late for school," mum chides as she tips a streak of bacon onto my plate. I sit down in front of my plate and pour a glass of orange juice. "You really need to get one of those reminder beeping thingys that your Aunt Hermione told me about."

"It's called an alarm mum" I huff. Seriously woman, your daughter is a squib. Take time to learn this kind of crap.

Dad glares at me over his paper. "Don't be rude Lily now hurry up I'm taking you today."

"Whatever" I shovel bacon into my mouth before walking off upstairs to put on my clothes.

"Don't forget your brothers come home today so after school I'll pick you up to go to the Burrow" I groan loudly as my dad shouts up the stairs to me. Don't get me wrong, I love Gran but I feel awkward because everybody just seems to pity me.

When I get to my room I head straight for my wardrobe. Opening the door I am confronted by an assortment of colours. Usually things clash with my hair with it being Weasley orange but about 2 or 3 years ago I actually had the sense to change its colour and so on a regular basis since I dye it brunette, a chocolaty kind of brown. I pick out my favourite white see-through blouse (I wear it with a black bra underneath just to annoy my dad and it will annoy my brothers later so triple bonus), tight black lycra shiny leggings that really cling to my frame and my brand new black ankle heels that I bought the other week when I went shopping with Charlie and Beth. Because it is the last day of school we are allowed to wear what we like so naturally I am going all out.

After getting changed I sit in front of my dressing table. All around the edges of the mirror are muggle photos of me and my friends including a few of me getting slightly inappropriate with some guys after getting drunk at a few parties. My favourite photo by far has to be the last wizarding photo my family (Mum, Dad, Teddy, James, Al and I) took before we were told I was actually a squib. We all look so happy. I was sat on the sofa at the Burrow in between Albus and James with a huge grin on my face as we were laugh with a birthday hat hanging off my head at an angle. Teddy was laying against the back of the sofa messing up James' hair who, for once in his life, didn't get angry. I looked ridiculous but happy. Mum and Dad were sat on the edge gaving lovingly at their three beautiful (especially me!) children and Dad's godson/ my practically adopted brother looking so happy. How times had changed huh.

I quickly curl my hair before braiding two strands and pinning them back with a few grips. After a while of contemplating I decide that I am going to keep my makeup very basic today as my outfit is the focus. In the end I decide to only wear some mascara, a bit of liquid eye liner and my ever favourite bold hot pink lipstick. I put in my black feathered earrings before slipping on my charm bracelet. I have a charm that represents each of my family (Mum: a broom, Dad: a lightning bolt, Teddy: a bear, James: a lion, and Albus a snake) and myself _(A/N- Lily's charm is going to be important as the plot develops but I'm oh so totally not going to tell you what it is ;) )_. Nobody in school really understands the charms because of course they have slight magical references in some cases.

Heading down stairs I pick up my Louis Vuitton bag that I begged dad for like a month for. Turns out bringing up that you're a squib works really well in your favour. Dad is stood waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs by the front door holding the keys.

"Let's go daddy-o" I walk straight past him ignoring his look of obvious disapproval at my clothing choice.

Today is going to be a long day I can feel it.


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus' POV**

Currently I am sat on the Hogwarts express leaving on the train for the last time. That's right, Albus Severus Potter has finished school, sat both OWLs and NEWTs and is now ready for the big wide world.

"You sure your parents won't mind mate?" Scorp turns to me and asks.

Chuckling softly I turn to see his concerned face. You see Scorp is a Malfoy and my best friend. Merlin does that sound sappy but in all honesty I don't know what I would do without Scorpius. When I was sorted into Slytherin at the start of my time at Hogwarts it was a real shock. The first Potter-Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin was quite literally nationwide news simply because I was the only one. Everyone expected Victorie to be in Sytherin but since she never was the rest of the family thought that we would all be fine and sorted into Gryffindor or at the very least Ravenclaw. Although I suppose we always knew Hugo would definitely be in Hufflepuff; he is just too nice, too scared and not at all studious.

_(A/N- The Gryffindors are James Potter, Victorie Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Fred II Weasley, Roxanne Weasley and Lucy Weasley. Hufflepuffs are Hugo Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Ravenclaws are Molly II Weasley and Rose Weasley. Sytherins are only Albus Severus Potter. If Lily Luna Potter was to go to Hogwarts I would like to think that she would have been sorted into Gryffindor. Teddy and Victorie were in consecutive years followed shortly by James, Fred II and Roxanne who were all in the same year; Molly was on her own to start Hogwarts; Albus Severus and Rose were in the same year; Dominique, Lucy, and Hugo were in the same year; Louis was the last Potter-Weasley child to start Hogwarts. Even though Lily Luna didn't actually go to Hogwarts I like to think she would have been in the same year as Dom, Lucy and Hugo.)_

I know what you must be thinking. A Potter best friends with a Malfoy, crazy right? I'd have thought so too but in all honesty Scorp and I are much too alike. We both love Quiditch, so much so that we both play on our house team with the two of us being Beaters since third year, both hate being compared to our fathers and both of us also really want to own a motorbike.

"Yeah mate, they love you. Even more than me sometimes" that sets both of us off laughing.

When I first introduced my dad to Scorpius he didn't actually care about the rivalry between our two parents, nor did Scorp's dad. It was more Uncle Ron that had a problem. In fact he went bright red in the face and refused to speak to me all summer- not that I minded of course. I think my cousin Freddie actually got some photos of Uncle Ron's reactions that he and my Uncle George, Freddie's dad, took ready to use for blackmail.

"I don't think I've ever actually been to your house."

Thinking about it that seemed true, "yeah I think I've always gone to yours. I'm gonna apologise in advance. Lily is a real bitch when it comes to people and magic." It was only fair I warn the dude really.

I love Lily, she is my baby sister. When she was diagnosed as a squib she seemed disappointed but seemed fine. It wasn't until I was in 5th year, the muggle Year 9, that things started to really change. Lily began to resent not only the wizarding world but her family too. She practically 'flew off the rails' (a muggle saying I've heard Dad and Aunt Hermione use a lot when it comes to Lils) and started to wear more revealing clothes, drink and date. Naturally James, Dad, all my Uncles, all my male cousins and myself highly disapprove of how Lily is acting. In some ways though I sort of understand how she feels. I know what it is like to resent your family for who they are, that's probably why Lily and I seem to get on so well. You see I resent my family because everyone seems to expect a lot from me and I don't want to disappoint but the pressure is a lot.

"I live with my Grandfather, I'm sure that handling a hormonal teenage girl is the least of my worries." Scorpius is really not prepared but at least it will give me a bit of a laugh.


End file.
